10 Ways to annoy Jasper Hale
by ILoveEdwardCullen110
Summary: What the Title says
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this Fic!!)

10 Ways to Annoy Jasper Hale

10) Have Alice "Re-Do" his Uniform

9) Ask Him if he takes medicine for his depression

8) Take him to the Wacky Shack

7) Every time he speaks, cry!

6) Buy him a dog

5) Take him to a hospital after Bella has one of her "Accidents"

4) Switch his shampoo with orange hair dye

3) Send him with Alice on a Shopping Trip!

2) Ask him why he slipped up so many times

1) Have Emmett and Edward hold him down and make him watch Disney's Hannah Montana or High School Musical!

**(A/N.: Fyi: I do not enjoy Hannah Montana or HSM So for anyone who does, I don't mean to offend you!! Reviews Please!!)**


	2. Part 2 Uniform Trouble

**Chapter 2**

10 ways to annoy Jasper Hale Pt. 2

(Have Alice Re-Do His Uniform)

Jaspers POV

Another wet day in Forks, I thought to myself. Ah, how I miss the south. And the sun! Oh well, just memories now I guess. I'm going to go look at my uniform now.

"OOOOOHHH MIIIIIGOD!!!!!!!!!!" "ALICE!!"

"Yes, Jazzy?" Alice said.

"What the heck did you do to my Uniform?"

"Oh that old, ugly thing? Well eww! Gray is not your color sweetie! Blue is!! **(A/N.: Blue= Union Color If you don't know!!) **

"Alice, are you crazy?"

"What? I'm not!! All my human life, everyone was calling me crazy and I don't need it from you mister!!" and then Alice ran out of the room dry- sobbing.

I looked at my uniform. Ugh, Alice. My uniform was now blue with sparkles and sequence all over it. I felt really bad about that. I should have reacted differently to that.

Then, Alice came in the room.

"Alice, I am SOOO, SOOO SOOOO (Goes on for about 2 and half hours) SORRY!

"Well, it's okay Jazz."

"Really?" I asked, surprised that she didn't make me go shopping.

"Well, considering that _I _tricked _you._"

"Well, that's not your uniform. I just wanted to see how you would react." She said. And out of nowhere, Edward, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie came out of my other closet.

"It was called a _Joke, _Jasper." Emmett said. Darn!

**(A/N.: How did you like it? Reviews Please!! Oh and thank you to reader13 for giving me this idea!!!)**


	3. Part 3 Medication and St Craziies?

**Chapter 3**

**(Ask him if he takes med. 4 his depression/Take him to the Wacky Shack)**

Jasper's POV.

I've been trying to be really nice to Alice because of our last mishap. But, today is a new day.

"Jasper" I heard Edward call.

"What?" I asked

"There's someone here to see you"

"Who?"

"Come down and find out"

Ugh! I didn't need this right now. But, reluctantly, I went downstairs and saw a man there

"Peter?" I asked, stunned

"Yah" he replied

"I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I know. You look a bunch better"

"Thanks, you too!"

I felt a little sad because of what we went through together during my newborn years.

"Hey, Jasper, you seem sad. Do you take anti-depressants? "

I heard everyone in the house laughing. Ugh! Always the joker.

"No, I don't" I said, trying not to rip his head off for saying that.

Just then, Alice came downstairs, her spiky hair as beautiful as ever.

"Hey, Jasper!" She said as she kissed me sweetly.

"Hi, Peter. I'm Alice"

"Nice to meet you."

"So," Alice began "Do you want to go visit Mike Newton today? Bella's Pretty upset. He _was_ her friend and she and Edward are going to go anyway."

"Okay" I said even though I had no idea where in the hell Mike Newton was. (Nor did I care) But, If Alice wanted to go, It was fine with me.

**An Hour Later at St. Craziie's Mental Rehabilitation Center**

"WHAT THE HELL?"I asked

"What?" Alice replied. "Mike was sent to a wacky shack!"

I then saw Edward and Bella walk up to the front desk and ask for Newton's room Number.

"Fine," I said and walked in to the Center.

Then, it hit me. So many emotions. All cccccccccrrrrrrrrrraaaaazzzyy!! My head spun as the emotions took over my body. Why couldn't I control them? Oh yeah, because there was like 100,000 people in here.

**1 Hour Later In Mike's room**

"S-s-s-o-o-o M-m-m-m-a-a-a-n-n-y-y E-e-m-m-m-o-o-t-t-t-i-i-o-o-n-n-s-s-s-s" I said, Rocking back and forth in the corner of Newton's room.

"Jasper are you okay?" Edward asked, worried.

"T-h-i-n-k- o-f p-r-e-t-t-y- c-o-l-o-r-s!" I said eyes wide.

" We should get him out of here. Now!" Alice and Bella said in unison.

"Hey, You!" I heard a woman say. "Your not going anywhere"

And then, I was being dragged into a room. Great! I thought away from all the emotions. Oh Crap! I was stuck in here.

**Alice's POV Back the Cullen's House**

"Oh no!" I cried. "we have to help him!"

"No, We don't. He'll be VERY MAD!" Emmett Said

"Right" Peter said

"Well, what do we do then?" I asked

"Hmm, Absolutely NOTHING!" Emmett said with a smile

"Okay!" Everyone agreed.

**(A/N.: How'd you like it? Sorry it took so long to do! I was really busy! Next Chapter Will be up soon! And thank you again to reader13, without him/her I would not have done these chapters! So thank you!! Also, anyone who has any ideas please send! Thank you again!! -Deanna (ILoveEdwardCullen110) )**


End file.
